Retrouve le
by Nina Iann
Summary: "J'aurai quelque chose à te demander. Quelque chose de difficile à dire." La jeune fille vint alors s'asseoir sur le lit du jeune homme, qui regardait désormais par la fenêtre. Il avait toute son attention. "Retrouve Bill"
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Nina.

Contrairement aux autres fictions que j'ai déjà publiées sur ce site, celle-ci est déjà terminée. Il ne manque plus qu'à la publier. Je tenterai de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, voire toutes les deux semaines.

Sur ce, Enjoy !

Bises.

Nina.

**Résumé **: _Tom n'a pas revu son frère depuis des années. Dans l'incapacité de pouvoir le chercher lui-même, il charge une amie de le faire à sa place. Les retrouvailles seront-elles celles qu'il espérait ? Suite au prochain épisode_...

**Précisions**_ : Tous les membres du groupe seront présents dans l'histoire. Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions. Pour les anonymes, je répondrai sur l'article suivant. Et les questions trop souvent posées aussi, j'y répondrai sur le prochain chapitre. _

_Ceci est une histoire parlant de relations sexuelles entre hommes. Alors je vous conseille de lire le petit encart « Rated » juste en dessous )_

**Rated **_: Sachez que le rate est __**R**__. Eh oui, je suis de la vieille école, et une grosse perverse lol. Alors, pour les homophobes, les prudes, les moins de 15ans, les futures bonnes soeurs, etc. je n'oblige personne à lire, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Surtout que j'adoooore les détails bien croustillants. Héhé. Voilou. _

oOoOo

**Prologue :**

"Tom, j'y vais. Mon sac est prêt", déclara la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha du lit, et le prit dans ses bras.

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas pleurer, si ?" répondit le jeune homme à cette étreinte. "Ne pleure pas de quitter cet endroit. Ce soir c'est la fête pour toi." Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou puis desserra son étreinte pour lui prendre les deux mains. Son visage explorait le sien.

"Je ne pleure pas cet endroit. Je pleure de te quitter" tenta-t-elle de sourire. Elle essuya sa joue du revers de sa main. Main où l'on pouvait encore apercevoir quelques traces. "Promets-moi juste que tu es le prochain à sortir" s'assombrit-elle.

"J'espère, ma puce. J'espère, mais vraiment, je ne crois pas. Et je ne m'en sens pas prêt".

La jeune fille s'approcha péniblement de son sac, et le mit sur son épaule, prenant son manteau à la main. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, devant laquelle elle se bloqua. "**Alors à bientôt**", soupira-t-elle, tête basse.

"Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Reprendre l'école?" La jeune fille hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Non, elle ne reprendrait pas. Elle avait trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse dans un restaurant miteux, mais qui lui paierait largement son futur logement et de quoi se nourrir. Et puis son frère gagnait pas mal d'argent. Elle ne travaillait que pour réapprendre à vivre pour le moment. "J'aurai quelque chose à te demander. Quelque chose de difficile à dire", déclara le blond. La jeune fille vint alors s'assoir sur le lit, près de lui, qui regardait désormais par la fenêtre. Elle prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, puis la caressait de l'autre. "Retrouve Bill".

"Retrouver Bill ?" Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle plongea dans les yeux du dreadé et se souvint enfin. Elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler de cette conversation si dérangeante qu'elle avait eu avec Tom quelques années auparavant. "Mais ... mais Tom, comment veux-tu que je ... ? "

"S'il te plait" la coupa-t-il, le regard insistant. "Je ne pourrais peut être jamais le faire moi-même. Et je sais qu'il est quelque part. Je sais qu'il m'attend. Mais je ne l'attendrai pas éternellement, moi".

Après une longue inspiration, et sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser, et parce qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement, elle prit sa décision. "D'accord, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir, parce que sans toi, je ne serais plus là pour que tu me demandes d'aller le chercher". Elle esquissa un dernier sourire remplit de tristesse, et quitta la chambre, en lançant un dernier regard, significatif de son ressentit du moment.

Tom s'enfonça dans les couvertures, cachant ses yeux du soleil, et versa une larme. Puis deux, puis trois ...


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Nina.

Contrairement aux autres fictions que j'ai déjà publiées sur ce site, celle-ci est déjà terminée. Il ne manque plus qu'à la publier. Je tenterai de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, voire toutes les deux semaines.

Sur ce, Enjoy !

Bises.

Nina.

**Résumé **: _Tom n'a pas revu son frère depuis des années. Dans l'incapacité de pouvoir le chercher lui-même, il charge une amie de le faire à sa place. Les retrouvailles seront-elles celles qu'il espérait ? Suite au prochain épisode_...

**Précisions**_ : Tous les membres du groupe seront présents dans l'histoire. Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions. Pour les anonymes, je répondrai sur l'article suivant. Et les questions trop souvent posées aussi, j'y répondrai sur le prochain chapitre. _

_Ceci est une histoire parlant de relations sexuelles entre hommes. Alors je vous conseille de lire le petit encart « Rated » juste en dessous )_

**Rated **_: Sachez que le rate est __**R**__. Eh oui, je suis de la vieille école, et une grosse perverse lol. Alors, pour les homophobes, les prudes, les moins de 15ans, les futures bonnes soeurs, etc. je n'oblige personne à lire, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Surtout que j'adoooore les détails bien croustillants. Héhé. Voilou. _

oOoOo

**Chapitre premier :**

La nuit lui glaçait le sang. Quitter cet établissement lui faisait finalement mal. Elle l'avait tellement de fois rêvé que maintenant sa sortie n'était plus à la hauteur de ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle pensa réellement à repartir en arrière, de ne pas continuer ses pas qui la menaient à cette voiture. Mais elle lui avait fait une promesse, et ce n'était pas à l'intérieur qu'elle pourrait le faire.

"_Bonsoir_", dit-elle en lui confiant son si petit sac. Il lui répondit, puis lui fit signe de monter en voiture, ce qu'elle fit. Ne voulant se rapprocher trop de cet homme qui lui était finalement inconnu, elle se plaça sur la banquette arrière, laissant l'impression au jeune homme de faire taxi.  
**  
"**_**Ne fais pas attention au désordre. Pola est partie en vacances, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage. Tu vas voir, elle est très gentille, Pola.**_**" **La demoiselle n'y répondit rien. Elle se contentait de fixer l'extérieur de la voiture. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la ville. Et encore plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en pleine nuit. Elle observait avec une insistance déconcertante les tirets blancs qui s'étiraient sur la route. Une chose si simple, mais qu'on oublie si facilement. Comme les panneaux de signalisation. Mis à part ceux qu'elle voyait de sa fenêtre. Elle tenta de se remémorer à quoi servait chacun d'entre eux.** "**_**Tu n'es pas très bavarde, dis-moi**_**". **La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur, puis se concentra à nouveau sur ce paysage dont elle ne se souvenait pas. L'homme qui finalement semblait plutôt jeune, ne répondit rien, et tenta de garder son sang-froid face à cette adolescente. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle comme ca.  
**  
**La voiture se stoppa près d'un quart d'heure plus tard. L'adolescente aux cheveux de blés sortit du véhicule et se dirigea directement vers l'immeuble qu'elle supposait être le bon, laissant le soin à son chauffeur de porter ses bagages. Si petits bagages. Il la rejoignit, et lui indiqua le chemin de l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivée, il commanda à la machine de les accompagner jusqu'au 15ème étage. La jeune fille ne se sentait guère rassurée. L'ascenseur entouré de miroirs et confectionné de marbre et de métal doré se stoppa, laissant échapper un signal sonore significatif de l'ouverture des portes, et les désormais membres de la même famille sortirent ensemble pour se diriger vers une porte d'appartement rouge carmin à la poignée ronde et dorée. Une merveille, songea la demoiselle.****

"_**Te voila chez toi. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas très ordonné**_**". **La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Si cet appartement n'était pas rangé, elle voulait bien voir à quoi cet appartement ressemblerait une fois nettoyé et ordonné. Il ressemblait déjà nettement à un appartement témoin. Ces appartements où toute babiole est fixée sur le meuble afin d'éviter casse et dérangement. Ces appartements où tout est clean, pour donner envie au client d'acheter. "_**Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre**_". La jeune fille le suivit, à travers cinq bons couloirs. Cet appartement était réellement immense. Il pénétra enfin dans une pièce. Elle l'y suivit et un sentiment de panique s'installa en elle. Immédiatement et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ferma les rideaux. Enfin, elle observa la pièce. Elle était grande. Un lit immense en fer forgé et à baldaquin se dressait au milieu de la pièce et un bureau se tenait là, dans un coin de la chambre, un ordinateur sur son bord. Une télé et un ensemble hi-fi se présentaient devant son lit. **"**_**J'espère que ca te plait?**_**". **La demoiselle n'en répondit rien, mais s'allongea sur son lit, resserrant ses jambes contre son ventre. Vexé par si peu d'attention, le jeune homme quitta la chambre.

Elle se sentait mal, ici. Deux jours qu'elle était partie de l'établissement, et deux jours qu'elle voulait y retourner. Elle ne s'imaginait pas en sortir dans ces circonstances. Elle n'avait rien mangé. La seule eau qu'elle buvait sortait du robinet de la salle de bain mitoyenne à sa chambre.  
Prudemment, afin de ne pas faire tourner sa tête, elle se leva de son lit et alluma l'ordinateur. Voila longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de ce genre d'engin. Mais tout ce qui était électronique, elle en faisait son affaire. Alors elle dirigea le clic de la souris sur l'icone en forme de E et se retrouva ainsi sur internet. Son point de recherche se fit sur l'annuaire. Son adresse, elle cherchait son adresse. Dans le champ du nom, elle entra Trümper. Dans le champ prénom, elle entra Bill. Elle n'inscrivit rien dans l'adresse mais entra tout de même dans le champ de la ville celui de Loitshe. Elle lança la recherche. RIEN. Evidemment. Bill était mineur, pourquoi son nom serait-il dans l'annuaire. Ce raisonnement était stupide, et elle se donna une frappe sur le front. Comment pouvait-elle donc faire pour le retrouver ?  
Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla, se maquilla, attacha ses cheveux, et sortit sans même adresser un mot à son frère, assis dans le canapé, la bouche en O. Elle descendit à toute allure les marches qui la séparaient du hall, pour que son frère ne la rattrape pas, et prit le premier bus qu'elle vit. De toute façon, tous les bus passaient par là où elle allait. Elle ne se fit donc pas de bile et sortit de son pantalon beaucoup trop large son téléphone. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à se le payer. Mais elle avait réussit. Il n'était pas de la dernière technologie, mais tant qu'il pouvait émettre un appel, cela lui suffisait. En allant dans son répertoire, elle chercha le nom de Tom. Rapidement, elle appuya sur la touche appel. Une, deux, puis trois sonneries. Il décrocha enfin.  
**  
"**_**Tom Trümper**_**" **répondit-il.**  
"**_**Tom, c'est Zora.**_** "  
"**_**Oh, ma puce ... **_!** "  
"**_**Pas le temps de causer**_**" **le coupa-t-elle.** "**_**T'es habillé ?**_** "  
"**_**Euh oui...**_** " **répondit-il, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.**  
"**_**Alors rejoins-moi dans le parc dans dix minutes sous le grand chêne. Je suppose qu'ils t'ont collé une nouvelle âme en peine.**_** "  
"**_**Bien vu. Je te rejoinds.**_** "**

Pas le temps de discuter, et le crédit coûte cher. Alors autant être simple et expéditif. Et Tom ne s'en sera pas formalisé. Une vieille femme se présenta devant la jeune fille, assise sur un siège. Elle affichait un faux air gêné sur le visage.  
**  
"**_**Excusez-moi, ma demoiselle, pourriez-vous me laissez votre place s'il vous plait?**_** "  
"**_Et puis quoi encore !_** " **s'énerva soudainement la jeune fille.**  
"**_**Voyons, je suis une vieille femme!**_** "** répondit la sexagénaire, outrée**.  
"**_**Et les places réservées sont à l'avant du bus, de plus, nous sommes aux heures de pointe. Vous êtes à la retraite. Vous pourriez au moins attendre les heures où plus personne n'est là pour laisser les travailleurs épuisés s'assoir après une journée de boulot non ?**_** " **s'énerva-t-elle plus encore.

Tout le bus s'était retournée sur Zora. Mais elle s'en fichait. La mamie laissait paraitre une larme sur sa joue. Juste pour faire pitié, pensa la jeune fille. Ces bonnes femmes sont seules et cherchent par tous les moyens à se faire remarquer. Elle non plus n'avait pas d'amis. Sauf un. Mais Tom était-il réellement un ami ? Elle lui en devait une, ca, c'est sur, et ils avaient partagé la même chambre durant trois ans, mais finalement, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ca. Et elle ne faisait pas tout pour que le monde la remarque. Au contraire, elle s'écrasait bien gentiment, et n'embêtait personne.

Le bus marqua l'arrêt. Se fut le sien. Elle descendit alors. L'établissement se tenait là, devant elle. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule, comme pour effacer sa gêne, et pénétra en son entre. Une jeune femme au sourire radieux se tenait derrière l'accueil. Une mine de surprise marquait à présent son visage.  
**  
"**_**Zora ? Que faites-vous là ?**_** "  
"**_**Je viens voir Tom.**_** " **déclara-t-elle, un air décidé sur le visage.**  
"**_**Vous etes bien la seule à revenir ici. Et encore plus a y garder des attaches.**_** " **S'étonna la jeune femme**.  
"**_**Tom n'est pas une attache, c'est une promesse. Et quant au fait que je revienne, vous savez très bien que tout le monde regrette un jour ou l'autre cet endroit. Je ne vous apprend rien, Becky.**_** "**

En effet, la jeune secrétaire fut autrefois pensionnaire de l'établissement. Sa tête se baissa, regarda son comptoir, puis elle laissa la jeune Zora pénétrer dans le parc de la bâtisse.

Il était grand, clair, et un gazon parfaitement vert s'y dressait l'été. Un magnifique manteau de neige l'hiver. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers les chênes, sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs de ces anciens voisins de chambre. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Assis, le regard dans le vague, sa casquette masquant son visage si pur. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à son coté, le faisant la regarder. Un sourire s'illumina sur son visage, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle desserra leur éteinte, puis elle s'éclaircit la voix.  
**  
"**_**Ecoute Tom, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je n'ai que son nom. Ca ne va pas bien loin. J'ai besoin que tu m'en dise plus...**_** "  
"**_**Je ne te raconterai rien, et tu le sais. Pas par manque de confiance en toi, mais parce que je n'y arrive pas. Par contre, essaie avec ca. Bill Kaulitz. Tu devrais mieux y arriver.**_** "  
"**_**Bill Kaulitz ? Mais vous n'avez pas le meme nom?**_** "  
"**_**Si, mais Trümper est mon nom de scene...**_** "**

Le village a tellement changé. A présent règne la vieillesse, le chômage, l'envie et l'intolérance.

Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis un certain temps, il faut dire.

Mon retour au Gymnasium n'a pas été de tout repos. Je m'attendais à passer inaperçu au milieu de tout ce monde. Mais je pensais mal. Dès que le car est arrivé devant l'établissement, tout le monde m'a regardé de travers. Y compris les professeurs. Et dès que mon nom a été prononcé, ma courte paix a été terminée. Tous se retournaient sur mon passage, chuchotaient dans mon dos : "**il a du culot de revenir ici**". Mais lorsque l'on est mineur, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Si je l'avais eu, je serais resté à Berlin. "**Ce qu'il a changé**". Que pensait-il ? Que j'allais rester éternellement petit et avec ma voix de crécelle ? Puis un m'a posé une question. Je ne m'y attendais plus. "**Tu ne serais pas le frère de Tom ?**".

Non, je ne le suis pas. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, je pense. Tanpis pour lui. Ca lui apprendra à poser des questions stupides. Je ne veux pas que l'on m'ennuie.

Je pensais vraiment que dans un bahut de plus de deux milles élèves, un nouveau passerait inaperçu. C'est définitif, je pense mal. Toutes les questions les plus absurdes m'ont été posées. Et cette question qui revenait en boucle. "Quand reviens Tom?".

Qu'en sais-je, moi ? Rien. Je n'en sais rien. Arrêtez de me harceler avec ce gars. Je me fiche de sa vie, et de la votre. Alors pourquoi me les racontez-vous ? Ce qu'il y a de positif, c'est que je ne le verrais pas avant un bon moment, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Les cartons de ma chambre sont à peine défaits. Mon père ne rentre pas avant demain, avec le reste des cartons. Je m'attèle à ouvrir le premier, celui de mes fringues. Je les étale sur mon lit puis les range ensuite correctement dans l'armoire. Même si je sais que demain tout sera défaits et à moitié par terre.

Une paire de chaussettes rouges roulée en boule me fait de l'œil. Je la défaits et en extrait une liasse de billets. Je la contemple un instant, puis la range dans le tiroir à double fond de ma commode où se trouve déjà une photo et un éclat de bois. Je les recouvre de la liasse pour ne plus les voir. Une larme coule déjà sur ma joue, ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter. Une suffit largement. Surtout pour çà.

Je finis de ranger en silence. Un silence froid et sans vie. La nuit est tombée et elle me fait peur. Je prends mon téléphone et dirige mon appel. Il faut que je travaille ce soir. La nuit est belle. Le monde est de sortie, aujourd'hui. Pour ne plus penser, il faut travailler.

Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir de ma chambre me fait peur. Je ne dors plus beaucoup en ce moment, à cause de ce foutu déménagement. Je passe vite fait un coup de correcteur sur mes cernes, ajoute un peu de brillant à mes lèvres, et mon reflet me sourit. Je change rapidement de tee-shirt pour en mettre un plus sobre, noir. Le dehors m'ouvre ses bras. J'attrape tout ce qu'il me faut, et claque derrière moi la lourde porte de la maison.

J'ai tout essayé, tout tenté. J'ai envoyé des lettres à tous les Kaulitz d'Allemagne, passé une annonce dans un journal national, piraté le fichier national d'admission dans les hôpitaux du pays. Les seules réponses que j'ai obtenues de ce piratage sont les admissions de la mère de Tom jusqu'en 1995, avant son remariage, et celles de Tom, nombreuses. J'ai passé des coups de téléphone partout où il me semblait judicieux de le faire.

Voilà deux semaines que je ne fais que cela. Je ne sors de ma chambre que pour travailler, acheter du matériel ou poster des lettres. Tom est injoignable. Il refuse de me voir quand je viens au centre. Il sait que je cherche et ca l'angoisse. Il sait que je veux lui poser des questions pour me faciliter la tâche . Des chose qu'il n'est pas prêt à dire. C'est dur de se dire que la personne dont on a été le plus proche pendant quelques années vous ai finalement totalement inconnu.

Mon frère toque à la porte. Cela fait depuis mon arrivée qu'il veut me présenter Pola. Je l'ai aperçut une fois. Elle est plutôt jolie, pour une brune. Mais je ne veux pas la connaître. Quand on connaît les gens, on s'attache, on souffre. Et on se retrouve à chercher quelqu'un dont on connaît à peine l'existence, inconnu des hôpitaux et des services de police. Même la poste ne le compte nulle part.

J'ai oublié de fermer ma porte. Pola entre et allume la lumière. C'est vrai qu'il fait noir. Elle se dirige vers la baie vitrée et approche sa main des rideaux.

« **Nooooon ! N'ouvre jamais ces rideaux ...** » Je crie. Certainement plus surprise de me voir parler qu'autre chose, elle abandonne l'idée et vient s'assoir à mes côtés, sur le lit.

« **Pourquoi, non ?** » Me demande-t-elle, calme.

« **Parce qu'il y a cinquante mètres de vide, au dessous de cette baie vitrée ...** » Je la regarde, légèrement honteuse. « **... J'ai le vertige**. »

**« ****Je comprends, cet appartement "témoin" m'a fait très peur aussi quand je suis venue pour la première fois. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester enfermée. Sors, vois des gens, reprends l'école, obtiens tes diplômes ... bouge !** »

Mon diplôme, a quoi cela me servirai ? C'est juste un nom marqué sur une liste. Un nom marqué sur une liste ... Je l'ai, l'idée !

.

.

.

.

**M**on train est arrivé en retard. Ce qui a fait durer le moment en présence de mon frère. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue. Il m'en veut que je parte. Mais je ne m'en donne pas le choix. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. Mon cœur m'en empêchait. Papa ne l'aurait pas voulu. Remarque, il ne voulait pas beaucoup de choses.

**J**e monte dans le wagon, et m'installe à mon siège. Un charmant jeune homme m'aide à monter mes bagages, au nombre de deux, beaucoup trop lourds pour moi. Il est vrai que j'ai fait quelques courses depuis mon retour à la liberté. Je le remercie, puis m'assois. Je sors de mon sac le magasine que j'avais repéré de TRES loin et que je suis pressée de lire. Ce train a vraiment mis beaucoup de trop de temps à arriver.

**A** la Une, les Tokio Hotel. Le titre pose une question. « A quand la mort du groupe ? ». Je m'empresse d'ouvrir à la bonne page. Un article entier remplit de photos leur ai consacré.

_«__**V**__oilà bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de ce groupe, pourtant il y a encore quelques mois tout le temps en écoute sur les ondes, sur tous les podiums, et sur toutes les scènes. Une tournée mondiale avait été prévue, pour franchir enfin toutes les frontières, mais elle a finalement été annulée. Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce silence radio ? Eux que l'on voyait partout, sont finalement invisibles. Nos chers ados modèles en auraient-ils eu marre de cette sur-médiatisation ? Pour en savoir plus, nous avons interrogé trois membres du groupe : Liam, Georg et Ulrich._

_**Exclu-Rock-Magazine :**__  
Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, pourquoi Tom est-il absent ?_

_Georg__ : Tom n'a malheureusement pas pu assister à cette interview. Il rencontre quelques soucis personnels l'empêchant de venir._

_**ERM**__ : Rien de grave, j'espère ?_

_G__ : Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place._

_**ERM**__ : D'accord. Alors, où en est le groupe ? Pourquoi tant d'annulations ?_

_Liam__ : Comme nous vous l'avons dit, Tom rencontre quelques problèmes, ce qui nous empeche de nous produire. Et comme nous jouons ensemble, ou pas du tout, on ne joue pas._

_**ERM**__ : Donc il n'y a aucun projet en cours ? Et quand pensez-vous reprendre ?_

_Ulrich __: Malheureusement, pas tout de suite. Mais je dois vous avouer que si Tom ne reviens pas bientôt, je serais dans l'obligation de quitter le groupe. On en a déjà tous parlé, et j'ai déjà eu une proposition de contrat._

_L__ : Moi aussi._

_**ERM**__ : Je vois. Cela risque de faire peur à vos fans._

_L__ : On s'en doute bien, mais on vit pour la musique et malheureusement, voici des mois que nous n'en faisons plus que pour nous. On aime se produire sur scène, c'est ca qui nous porte, et on ne peut plus le faire._

_**ERM**__ : Et vous, Georg ?_

_G__ : Moi j'ai eu quelques propositions, que j'ai toutes rejeté, et que je rejetterai encore si d'autres me parviennent. Je préfère abandonner la musique plutôt que de trahir un ami._

_**ERM**__ : Oula, vous y allez fort. Etes-vous en train de dire que Liam et Ulrich trahissent Tom ?_

_G__ : Exactement, mais je ne leur ai pas caché. Ils savent ce que je pense. On ne se déteste pas pour autant. Je trouve simplement dégueulasse de lâcher un ami. S'ils avaient été a sa place, ils auraient voulu qu'on les attende. Donc voilà, moi je reste. Même si on n'est plus que deux au final._

_**B**__eaucoup de révélations en une seule interview. Notre journal continue de chercher les informations complémentaires à l'affaire. Qu'arrive-t-il a Tom ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce la fin du groupe ? [...]__»_

**J**e referme ce torchon et lâche une larme. Foutez-lui donc la paix. 

**L**a dernière fois que l'on m'a envoyé à l'école, j'ai promis qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. J'ai tout fait pour me faire virer. Et en beauté, s'il vous plait. Et j'y ai plutôt bien réussit. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévue. Et tout a fait que finalement, je rencontre Tom. Que serai-je devenue sans lui ? Il m'a fait tellement peur, la première fois que je l'ai vu. Une petite bête affolée. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, ca se voyait. Et il semblait si fragile. A l'époque, il était plus petit que moi. Il était vraiment maigre. Comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. Il avait tout le temps froid. Et il se trouvait absent pendant des heures par jour, au début. Il pleurait tous les soirs. Il ne vivait pas. Il pleurait. Sa vie n'était que sanglots et froid glacial. J'avais peur pour lui, tellement peur. Il me faisait l'effet d'un enfant à protéger. Moi qui détestait tout le monde et qui ne vivait que pour moi, je me suis surprise a vouloir l'aider.

«Je meurs de froid » me disait-il, comme chaque soir. « Je n'en peux plus ». Et comme chaque soir, je passai sous ses couvertures, et lui se blottissait contre moi. Sa tête se logeait dans mon cou, et je l'embrassais sur le sommet du crane en lui frottant le dos. « Je vais mourir, si ca continue».

Et comme chaque soir, cette phrase me glaçait le sang. « Tom, je t'interdis de dire ca ...». Et ce soir-là, j'ai fais un effort surhumain pour lui dire ce que je pensais au plus profond de moi. « Je t'interdis de dire ca, petit frere ... »

« Zora ?  
-Oui, Tom ?  
-Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai déjà un petit frère, rigola-t-il.  
-Je ne le prends pas mal, tu restes quand-même mon petit frère, bien que tu sois plus âgé, lui ai-je sourit à mon tour.  
-Il s'appelle Bill. C'est à cause de lui que je meurs un peu plus chaque soir. Si un jour, je suis adulte, je le retrouverai, m'a-t-il promis.  
-Tu es déjà plus adulte que la plupart des majeurs. Un vrai petit homme.  
-Un petit homme qui a peur et qui a froid dans le noir.  
-Un grand homme qui ose avouer ses peurs ...  
-Un grand homme qui te prouve qu'il n'en est pas un.  
-Un grand homme qui sait se battre.  
-Un grand homme qui n'en a plus la force.  
-Alors une personne extraordinaire qui ferait bien de dormir maintenant qu'elle n'a plus froid.».

**J**'ai entendu un dernier soupir, et il s'est endormi. Le lendemain, j'avais déjà presque oublié cette conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'il me reparle de Bill, il y a trois semaines.

**M**ais tous les soirs, c'était le même rituel, je me couchais dans son lit. Même si au bout d'un temps, le froid avait cessé de se propager dans son corps, et que la peur avait quasiment quitté son cœur. Elle a cessé presque au même moment que le jour où je lui ai dit que je partais.

« Dans deux mois, je pars, lui ai-je annoncé.  
-Comment ca, tu pars ? tenta-t-il de comprendre.  
-Dans deux mois, je quitte cet endroit, lâchai-je comme une bombe.  
-Mais tu ne peux pas sortir ! Et moi ? »

**J**e me suis assise à coté de lui, sur le banc. Ses mains étaient devenues blanches et désormais, son poignet était constamment recouvert d'un poignet de sueur. Et il s'absentait de plus en plus longtemps. De plus en plus souvent. Et le froid était remplacé par le mal.

« Je pars, mais je reste avec toi, soufflai-je.  
-Où tu vas ?  
-Chez mon frère. Enfin, celui qui prétend l'être alors que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux ans, j'ai marmonné.  
-Ne le juge pas, murmura-t-il.  
-Je ne le juge pas, j'y suis indifférente.  
-Profite, il pourra peut être te sauver un jour.  
-Je n'y crois pas vraiment.  
-Le mien me sauvera, j'en suis persuadé, sourit-il tristement.»

**P**lus un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche de la journée. Seul quelques sons sortaient de sa guitare. Voilà six mois qu'il n'était plus monté sur scène, et cela lui manquait. Ouvrir un journal et ne pas y voir sa photo le désolait. Avant il arrivait à faire face, mais maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus.

**J**e pose le cadre sur ma table de chevet, et continue de déballer mes cartons. Le sourire aux lèvres. Je fais le bon choix.

**M**on armoire est à présent remplie, et je retrouve, au fond de mon sac, un petit médiator. Il me l'avait offert, un jour où je l'écoutai sans permission.

« Si tu veux m'écouter, il te faut une permission. Des gens paient chers pour venir me voir, habituellement, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Oui mais d'être ici, on le paie assez cher, j'ai soupiré de lassitude. Je ne t'apprends rien. Et ce n'est pas avec de l'argent que l'on paie.  
-De notre vie, termina-t-il. Tiens, je te le donne ».

**I**l m'a tendu son médiator, un sourire au coin de la bouche. Je l'ai prit de ses mains glacées et si blanches qu'on aurait dit celles d'un cadavre.

« Des fans paieraient encore plus cher qu'une place de concert pour ce petit bout de plastique, rigola-t-il à nouveau. Prends en soin.  
-Autant que je prends soin de toi, lui ai-je répondu en souriant.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allez, au lit».

**I**l avait dit cela tout en m'ouvrant ses couvertures. Encore une nuit qui lui faisait peur et où le froid lui glaçait le sang.

**J**'ai depuis fait monter ce médiator en pendentif. Mais je ne l'ai jamais porté. Peut être pour ne pas montrer que je tenais à lui plus que je ne le disais.  
**D**oucement, j'ouvre le fermoir, et le referme autour de mon cou. Tom est avec moi.

**C**'est dingue ce que de si petites choses peuvent vous évoquer.

**J**e ferme mon armoire, et m'installe sur mon lit. Mon premier cours ne devrait pas tarder. Ils m'ont laissé deux heures pour que je puisse m'installer dans ma chambre. Enfin si on peut appeler ca une chambre. Ca ressemble plus à une cellule de bonne sœur pour moi. Un lit, une table de chevet et une fenêtre. Les douches sont communes. Heureusement que les résidents se résument à huit élèves, sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer le bordel que ca serait. La résidence est vraiment petite. En même temps, normal. Qui mis à part moi et sept autres fous voudraient venir s'enterrer ici pour venir étudier ?

**J**'attends, patiemment. Et j'appréhende. Tellement de temps que je ne suis plus retournée à l'école. Ca m'angoisse. Vraiment. Ca m'oppresse. Si seulement Tom était là. Il me prendrait la main et m'emmènerait sous notre arbre. Il poserait ma tête sur ses genoux et il me raconterait tout ce qu'il voit devant lui, pendant que, les yeux fermés, j'essaie d'imaginer.

« Le professeur Enick s'est assis sur le banc d'en face. Il sort un sandwich, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Oh, c'est affreux, quand il mange on dirait vraiment une grenouille, rigola-t-il.  
-Tom ! Ne te moque pas comme ca, le sermonnai-je, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.  
-Tu m'as demandé de te raconter ce que je vois, alors je te le dis.  
-Qu'est ce que tu vois d'autre ?  
-Je vois Ava faire une scène à Adolph. Certainement parce qu'hier il a roulé un patin monstrueux à Magda.  
-Comment tu sais ca, toi ?  
-Parce que je les ai vu.  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?  
-Espece de commère.  
-Bien sur, il faut bien se distraire ici. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ?  
-Je vois ... je ... je dois y aller. Il est 15heures»

**I**l s'est levé précipitamment, puis est parti, comme ca.

« Mais Tom, tu pars de plus en plus tôt… » je me suis lamentée. Puis il s'est retourné, tout en marchant à l'envers et m'a fait signe qu'il n'y pouvait malheureusement rien.

**L**a sonnerie retentit enfin. J'attrape mon sac et le met sur mon épaule. Les cours me promettent de ne pas être triste. Je déteste l'école.


End file.
